


Boned

by TheFightingBull



Series: Vets and Mercenaries AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mercenaries, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Batman and Deathstroke Rivalry, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lucky causes trouble, M/M, Minor Name Calling, Puppy Love, Swearing, healthy bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Jason is caught. Well, more like Lucky is caught and it's leading to all kinds of trouble.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson
Series: Vets and Mercenaries AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662832
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	Boned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).



> I was told to go write, so I did. Hope you all like it.

“JASON PETER WILSON!”

He cringed at the sound of his full name. Even though he was an adult and lived on his own, there was nothing more terrifying than a parent shouting out one’s entire name. He looked down at the puppy snoozing in his lap and sighed. He didn’t know why, but he was sure the little shit was the reason he was in for it with Dad.

The door to the room he’d claimed for himself swung open as Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke, aka, Dad stood holding up a gun holster. Jason flinched at the sight and set his book down beside him on the floor to give Dad and the object his full attention. The leather had definitely been chewed up by tiny, sharp puppy teeth that undoubtedly belonged to Lucky.

“Since _when_ do you own a _dog_?” Dad snarled; his pale blue eye focused intently on Lucky.

“C-couple weeks ago,” Jason answered. “Just after I took care of the judge. I didn’t mean to adopt it, I just sort of …did.”

“Adopt it?” Dad’s left brow raised. “It’s a dog, Jason. Not a child.”

Jason shrugged, not sure how this argument was going to land. If he fought with Dad, Jason would lose if only because his father was by far the more stubborn of the two. If Jason didn’t fight about it, Dad would think he didn’t really care about keeping Lucky. Jason was going to have to tread carefully, especially since the next few missions he had were with the ornery old man.

“He was drowning,” Jason started. “I thought he would die so I took him to a vet hospital. They managed to keep the pup alive and they kind of assumed it was mine and I paid for the medical bills and now he’s mine.”

His father stared skeptically. “You’re hiding something,”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Dad said. “What are you keeping out of the story?”

“Oh uh,” Jason blushed and knew he’d given himself away with his heated cheeks and stuttering.

“If this is about some piece of ass, Jace, I swear,” Dad warned with a growl.

“It’s not like that!” he insisted.

“Oh please,” his father rolled his eye. “It’s never like that with you, until it is. I thought Joey was going to be the slut.”

“Hey!” Jason laughed, scratching at Lucky’s ear. “Don’t slut shame me.”

“You’re either ashamed or you aren’t, you’re the one that chooses to sleep around like one,” Dad shrugged, but there was a glimmer of humor in his eye that told Jason he wasn’t as angry as first thought. “Let’s see him.”

Jason got off the floor where he’d been cuddling with Lucky and reading a book. He walked over and passed the puppy to his dad.

Dad looked the dog over carefully, checking Lucky’s teeth, paws, docked tail, and looking under his floppy ears. Lucky attempted to lick at Dad’s hands a few times or nip at passing fingers, but Dad had plenty of experience with animals. Grant was still a dog lover, while Joey preferred cats. Rose had a fucking bird of all things.

“You dock its tail?”

“No, Sir,” Jason shook his head. “Dick said it was done by whoever owned it prior. Likely the whole litter and this one either didn’t get itself adopted or was abandoned by whoever bought it.”

Dad nodded and then handed the animal back. “It’s probably for the best. They get to whipping those tails about and then they break and get infected.”

“Dick said so, too.”

“I take it that’s the piece of ass?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but he’s a good guy. He’s intelligent and sweet.”

“And when we head out of Gotham and on to Paris? You gonna take the pet doctor with? You gonna bring Lucky along?”

“Lucky yes,” Jason nodded.

“Not Dick?”

“No, Sir. Dr. Richard Grayson is the adopted son of one Bruce Wayne,” Jason sighed. “Which means…”

Dad’s eye narrowed but not angrily. There was excitement in the old man’s eye and that was as worrisome as if he’d been pissed off by the news. Jason really should have known better. Dad been trying to figure out how to get one over on the Bat since their last feud.

“Batman isn’t on our list and we wouldn’t take a job on him even if one was put out,” Jason reminded. “He’s good for this shithole.”

“Fuck Batman,” Dad sneered.

“You’re just pissed off because he got in your face about having a teenage ‘sidekick’.” Jason laughed.

He would know. He was the sidekick. Jason had been training with his dad from the moment he’d been taken into the Wilson family. There weren’t a lot of vigilantes that allowed young teens or even friends to run around with them. Jason was sure Green Arrow and Black Canary had, but Batman, Superman, and Flash had never allowed such a thing and it was pretty well known that they disapproved greatly of anyone that did.

Cape or Villain.

“Think your boyfriend knows what Bruce is?” Dad asked.

Jason frowned. He didn’t want to use Dick for that. Had he realized that Dr. Grayson was _that_ Grayson, he probably never would have returned for his jacket. Or Lucky. Batman and Deathstroke weren’t what you’d call enemies, but Dad delighted in irritating the Bat any chance he could. Especially since getting lectured by Batman about “foolishly endangering the life of a child”. Batman refusing to fight didn’t help, either. Dad saw it as unfinished business.

“I don’t and I won’t find out either. It’s not really any of my business.” Jason sighed.

“It is when Batman tries to stop us from doing what we’re being paid to do.” Dad argued. “When are you seeing him again?”

Jason blushed again, unable to help it.

“You have a date tonight, don’t you?”

He nodded, knowing it wouldn’t do him any good. “Yes, I’m meeting his family.”

“At Wayne Manor?” Dad said with a grin.

Jason closed his eyes but nodded none the less. He really, really should have run screaming from Gotham the moment he found out who Dick Grayson’s father was.

He was so boned.


End file.
